


Six Words

by Emperor_Quarter



Series: Pride Month Oneshots [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Boys In Love, Day One: First Date, Dorks, Isogai is just being adorable per usual, M/M, Maehara is a tease, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: Six words.Six words, and possibly the best night of their lives.





	Six Words

**Author's Note:**

> So... I’m doing a Pride Week for Pride Month (heaven’s knows I can’t write every day a month) with a different paring Mon-Fri and a surprise on Saturday. So enjoy dorky Maeiso, since I have been blessed by the gods with the gift of Inspiration.

Six words.

 

That’s all it is.

 

_Will you go out with me?_

 

Six words.

 

They ring in Isogai’s brain.

 

He turns to a hesitant Maehara, who looks jittery. No wonder, this isn’t just some girl, it’s his best _guy_ friend since they were little.

 

He opens his mouth to reply, before closing it. “Give me… give me a day to think about it.”

 

Maehara only nods silently. He pats Isogai’s shoulder, moving away.

 

It’s not any disgusted remark. Isogai would never say that. The worst he could say is no, and they’d still be best friends.

 

It would be fine.

 

 

* * *

 

Isogai comes back the next day, gently approaching Maehara as if he were a startled animal. “I thought about it for a while,” he admitted, smiling lightly.

 

Maehara is silent. He won’t push Isogai. He will go as slow as the other needs.

 

“I would like to go out with you,” Isogai admitted shyly.

 

Suddenly, the orange-haired boy beams, trying to contain his happiness. “Alright, why don’t we go for lunch?”

 

“Now?” Isogai furrows his eyebrows.

 

Maehara suddenly chuckles. “Um, never mind. What about… we go see a movie? I heard they’ve got a Sonic Ninja reboot in theaters, critics are saying it’s really good.”

 

He can see the wince on Isogai’s face. That would be a lot of yen. “I-It’ll be my treat, I’m taking you out, it’s only polite,” he tries to word it in a way that doesn’t imply anything. Isogai isn’t self-conscious about his wealth, but he’s not too happy when people try to pity him.

 

Isogai already understood the hidden meaning, but probably decided it was _okay_ this one time. “Just, don’t pay for everything on dates okay?”

 

“So you’re saying there’s going to be more dates?” Maehara smirks, leering away from the dangerous zone.

 

Heat is sprawling across his crush’s cheeks, and he covered his face with his hands. “Y-you know what I mean.”

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m pretty sure I heard _dates_ , as in plural.” He chuckled as Isogai reddened even more. “I’m teasing you, relax.”

 

Isogai’s hands dropped, and his smiled. “I’ll see you later, Hiro.”

 

Maehara smiled. That childhood nickname, he could now use advantage of. “Man, so I’m your hero now? You’re going so fast, I can’t catch up!”

 

* * *

 

 

Isogai tried not to say anything as Maehara paid for both their tickets. He didn’t need to be pitied, Mother would get better and she could work and he could do some easy things like walking the neighbors’ pets or something.

 

Though, Maehara and his family had done this before. In extreme subtle times. Like if Isogai or his siblings wanted something too expensive, the Maeharas would give it to them for their birthday. They would take them out to places for “family get-togethers” and such.

 

It was kind, they tried so hard not to overstep boundaries.

 

Isogai was pulled out of his thoughts when Maehara pulled him in the theater. He allowed a small smile to fall over his face as Maehara laughed.

 

“Come on, we’re already late, it’s almost starting!”

 

Isogai was pulled into a seat as Maehara smiled carefully at him. The last previews were just playing, and quickly the intro started.

 

Too be honest, it was good. Isogai usually didn’t have time for movies, balancing school and his job with extra time for plans and assassination attempts. He let himself have this one time. The employees basically forced him to take a day off when they learned he was on a date, so he didn’t really have a choice.

 

He watched carefully, absorbing every inch of the screen, and every word spoken, leaning forward in his seat.

 

Maehara chuckled softly. _Stop be so adorable,_ he reprimanded the boy in his mind. Isogai’s wide eyes were focused on the screen, and he was so absorbed into it.

 

He gently graced Isogai’s hand (since when did he have the courage to do that?) and brought the other back to reality. Isogai turned, and Maehara smiled.

 

“Are you on a date with me or the movie?” Isogai blushed, half-heartedly swatting at Maehara.

 

“You’re going to keep teasing me the entire time aren’t you?”

 

“Yep.”

 

* * *

 

Maehara smiled as they walked down the street from the theater. This was amazing! With every girl he’d gotten together with only maybe one or two made him this happy, and take into account that this is his best friend, one he knows like the back of his hand.

 

Speaking of which, a warm pressure struck his hand and it took him two seconds to realize Isogai had intertwined them. _I think he told me a while ago he’s not the best at going slow._

 

“How about we get ice cream?” Maehara said, pointing in the direction of the shop. He immediately wanted to backtrack but stuttered. “I mean, it’s my date night, I promise I’m not pitying you, but I probably will end up burning a hole in my pocket.”

 

Isogai smiled, squeezing his hand as an adorable blush was permanently stained on his face. “I get it. You’re spending stuff on me because it’s a date, I don’t mind.”

 

“Well then, I’m going to pamper you to your heart’s content, my prince,” he chuckled, reaching up to press a kiss to Isogai’s hand. The other tried not to get embarrassed again. Maehara’s smile turned down a bit. “If I’m going to fast, please let me know okay?”

 

Isogai shrugged, trying to regain his composure. “I don’t really like going slow, it’s agonizing, but we’re not getting married yet, so keep a good medium.”

 

“We’re not getting married, _yet_?” Maehara raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh my gosh, just stop.”


End file.
